A catheter connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 below is separable into an A (first) member and a B (second) member that include a through hole into which a catheter is to be inserted, a drug-solution injection section communicating with the through hole, and threads engaging with each other. A catheter insertion port of the through hole and the drug-solution injection section are provided in different ones, respectively, of the A and B members. A packing having a through hole into which the catheter is to be inserted is mounted on either of the A and B members. After insertion of a catheter from the catheter insertion port of the through hole into the through hole of the packing, the A and B members are caused to threadably engage each other such that the packing is compressed with the A and B members, whereby the catheter is fixed. A syringe or the like is connected to the drug-solution injection section, and a drug solution is fed into the catheter.
The packing is a cylindrical body having cylindrical projections projecting from the centers of both end faces, respectively, thereof, the projections each having a smaller diameter than the body. Thus, when the packing is compressed, the through hole is contracted, whereby the pressure with which the catheter is fastened is evened out over the entire length of the packing. Consequently, the catheter is prevented from being squashed easily, whereas the catheter is assuredly fixed. Conventionally, when the packing is compressed, the body and the projections are compressed simultaneously.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-129741